


Венера в мехах

by Tykki



Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Abuse, Self-cest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мужчина ухмыльнулся:<br/>– Давай посмотрим, я – это ты, только старше и куда циничнее, а ты – это я, но в расцвете сил, и на тебе нет ничего, кроме кожаных штанов. Как по-твоему, что мне нужно?<br/>– Ты пришёл из другого измерения, чтобы меня трахнуть. Серьёзно?".<br/><br/>Предупреждения: лёгкий дабкон, обсуждение травм, некоторое количество гомофобии и трансфобии, нецензурная лексика<br/>Примечания: прим. авт.: Обсуждение детства Джона и его хреновых выборов в жизни. Дабкон – за момент, когда персонаж не уверен, понравится ли ему что-то, его сексуальный партнёр знает точно, что понравится (благодаря путешествиям во времени и альтернативным измерениям), и поэтому всё равно делает. Никто из-за этого не недоволен и не травмирован.<br/>прим. перев.: в оригинале говорится, что старший Константин здесь из Хеллблейзера, но на самом деле он амальгама хеллблейзерной, сериальной и нью!52 версий. Младший – Константин нью!52 Земли-2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Венера в мехах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Venus in Furs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725938) by [SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep). 



> Бета: Леориэль
> 
> Текст "Венеры в мехах" с переводом можно прочесть здесь: http://en.lyrsense.com/velvet_underground_the/venus_in_furs.  
> Остальные примечания переводчика – в сносках (слова подчёркнуты, сноски видны при наведении).

Сегодня всё прошло зашибись – наверное, самое удачное выступление в истории группы, публика их на руках носить готова была, даже нервяк Гэза растаял в свете рампы.  
После удачного концерта случался такой приход, никакая наркота не сравнится (а пробовал Джон всякое). Когда толпа ревёт, ты находишься в центре огромного количества внимания – от этого кровь кипит, кажется, вот-вот взлетишь. Единственное, с чем можно было сравнить это чувство – хороший трах (в голове Джона одно местечко, куда его иногда выносило во время секса. Попасть туда было нелегко, ему удавалось только трижды, но вот там-то он реально парил в воздухе. Ощущения были похожими).  
Смеясь на волне радостного подъёма, Джон схватил ближайшего товарища по группе (это оказался Беано) и звонко чмокнул прямо в лоб. Привычный к нелепым выходкам Джона, Беано тоже рассмеялся и шутливо его оттолкнул.  
– Господи, приятель, да не были мы настолько уж хороши, – сказал Гэз, но Джон видел, тот не всерьёз, поэтому поцеловал и его. А после этого уже казалось грубым не поцеловать и Леса: Джон попробовал, но Лес со смехом увернулся.  
– Отъебись, голубок ты наш, – сказал он, улыбаясь при этом от уха до уха, так что, наверное, он это в хорошем смысле говорил.  
– Сам отъебись, мальчик-натурал, – ответил Джон, рассеянно пнув пустую жестянку из-под пива, которую кто-то бросил посреди парковки. Жестянка отлетела прочь, подскакивая на гравии.  
Чес ждал их, прислонившись к машине.  
– Уже закончили?  
– Осталось только установку забрать, – подтвердил Беано.  
– И бабло получить, – вставил Гэз. Он вроде был не под кайфом, но Джон знал, что новый приход не за горами.  
– Мы с Беано сходим за установкой, – решил Чес, в своей трезво-практичной манере. – Лес, ты узнай там про бабло, а то эти двое ещё себе что-нибудь прихватят.  
В другой раз Джон бы для виду прикинулся оскорблённым, но пока в крови играл адреналин, так что он просто дружелюбно ухмыльнулся. Что-то было, видно, в этом выражении лица, потому что Чес улыбнулся, с приязнью и привычной усталостью:  
– Идиот.  
– Это да, – согласился Джон. – А нам-то с Гэзом чё делать, сидеть в фургоне и вязать?  
– Ну уж нет, – хмыкнул Гэз. – Я пойду с Лесом, а потом поищу, чем закинуться. Ты не с нами?  
Джон помотал головой.  
– Я лучше пока в фургоне посижу, – решил он. – Удачного кайфа.  
Гэз рассмеялся:  
– Тебе бы, блядь, только внимание к себе привлечь.  
Джон пожал плечами. Тут и возразить было нечего.  
– Ну, если передёрнешь, попробуй хоть раз собственной одеждой подтереться, – сказал Лес. – Достала твоя малафейка на моём тряпье.  
– С чего ты взял, что она моя? – спросил Джон. – Может, это Чеса, у него встаёт чуть что. Или Беано. Ему вон вообще бабы не дают.  
– Отъебись, приятель, – жизнерадостно заметил Беано. – Мне дают чаще, чем тебе.  
Столь наглое враньё Джон ответом не удостоил.  
– Да сами все отъебитесь. А я буду вытирать малафейку обо что захочу.  
Парни ушли под одобрительные подколки и свист, и Джон слегка расслабился.  
Чес перед уходом сунул ему ключи, так что Джон открыл задние двери и забрался внутрь, подняв за собой чехлы с гитарами. Сейчас фургон был пуст, но если он хотел, чтобы его потом не тормошили, нужно было оставить место под барабаны, поэтому пришлось устроиться сразу за сиденьями.  
В задней части фургона был постелен ковёр, потому что дядя Беано, продавший Чесу фургон, был старым грязным извращенцем. Джон завалился на задрюченный (ха) ворс, вдыхая запах давнего секса, пота, пролитого пива, травки и дешёвых сигарет, вытащил из кармана джинсов помятую пачку и засунул сигарету в рот. Потом нехотя перегнулся через спинку сидений, чтобы поискать в бардачке зажигалку.  
– Знаешь, никогда не приходилось смотреть на себя с этого ракурса, – с весельем в голосе сказал кто-то сзади него, и Джон понял, что так и не закрыл дверцу. – А хороший вид.  
Он повернулся и обнаружил, что у входа стоит довольно высокий мужчина в плаще-тренче поверх рубашки с галстуком. Галстук был ослаблен, и не все пуговицы на рубашке были застёгнуты, даже неяркое освещение подчеркивало ключицы.  
Лицо незнакомца оставалось в тени, но можно было различить лёгкую щетину, взлохмаченные волосы, то ли блондинистые, то ли светло-каштановые, и несколько раз сломанный нос.  
– Надо чего, мистер? – спросил Джон.  
– Да так, думал тебе огонька предложить, – ответил мужчина, залезая в карман плаща и доставая серебряную Зиппо. – Показалось, что это наименьшее, что я могу сделать, после шоу, которое ты устроил.  
Джон слегка расслабился. Фанат. Не похож на обычных, и ничего не мешает ему заодно оказаться убийцей, но так хоть немного стало понятно, что он тут забыл. А зажигалка бы не помешала.  
Джон пробрался к дверцам фургона и скрючился у входа; незажжённая сигарета свисала с губ.  
Мужчина молча дал ему прикурить, и он сделал первую глубокую затяжку.  
– Пасиб.  
– Не стоит благодарности, – сказал мужчина, доставая пачку и закуривая. «Силк Кат», заметил Джон, его любимые.  
Вблизи лицо мужчины казалось подозрительно знакомым.  
– Мы уже встречались, приятель? – пялясь на него, спросил Джон. Глаза знакомыми не казались, как и сломанный нос, но скулы, губы…  
Мужчина рассмеялся:  
– Можно и так сказать, малыш-Джонни, можно и так сказать.  
Джон напрягся, услышав своё детское прозвище:  
– Ты кто, блядь, такой?  
Мужчина медленно затянулся сигаретой, подняв лицо к небу, словно спрашивая совета у звёзд. В конце концов он снова посмотрел на Джона, видимо, решившись.  
– Я – это ты, плюс-минус двадцать лет, немного магии и до хуя травм, – сказал он.  
Чёрт, да у чувака совсем крыша съехала. А Джон-то думал, что сперва надо прославиться, чтобы обзавестись ёбнутыми преследователями.  
– Отъебись, – раздражённо произнёс он и развернулся, чтобы заползти обратно в фургон. Поворачиваться спиной, может, и не было самым умным ходом, но зато чётко давало понять, что разговор окончен. – Спасибо за то, что дал прикурить, но ты грёбаный псих, не пойти ли тебе на хуй?  
Мужчина негромко рассмеялся.  
– Могу не всё угадать верно, извини. У тебя был брат-близнец, умерший в утробе. Про себя ты зовёшь его Золотым Мальчиком, потому что иногда ты пиздец как уверен, что родителям жаль, что выжил не он. В четырнадцать лет твоя сестра Шерил сделала первый перманент. Получилось кошмарно, она была похожа на овцу, но ты соврал, что ей идёт. Твой отец пьёт стаут или «Ньюки Браун», когда может достать, и его товарищи по шахте над ним гогочут за то, что он хлещет пойло джорди . Ты нарочно провалил экзамены для одиннадцатилетних, потому что не хотел оказаться единственным из своих знакомых сверстников, кто учится в классической школе. Первым увлечением у тебя была Сюзи Эдмондс, учившаяся на класс старше в старшей школе. Ты написал ей стихи, но так и не собрался с духом их вручить. И правильно сделал, кстати говоря, стихи же были хреновыми, что пиздец. В первую встречу с Чесом ты хотел попробовать его трахнуть, но потом он заговорил о музыке, и в итоге вы всю ночь проспорили, кто лучше, «Blondie» или «Buzzcocks». Хочешь, чтобы я продолжал?  
– Откуда, блядь, ты всё это знаешь? – потребовал Джон, пытаясь заставить руки не трястись. Никто всего этого знать не мог, блядь, никто. Единственным выстрелом мимо цели было про Шерил и перманент. Мама ей не разрешила. Джон ещё помнил те их ссоры, когда они вдвоём с отцом укрывались в гостиной, включали радио и делали вид, что не слышат.  
– Сказал же, я – это ты. Вроде как. Слушай, на лицо, блядь, моё глянь. Я – это ты, это прям не так сложно заметить.  
Чес с Беано скоро вернутся, напомнил себе Джон. До этого момента этот грёбаный псих с ним особо ничего сделать не успеет, учитывая, что оружия он вроде вытаскивать не собирается.  
– Да поди ты сюда, – раздражённым тоном произнёс незнакомец. – Я тебя ножом не пырну и уж точно не стану насиловать, окей?  
Слышать, как вслух проговорили его страхи, Джону было странно, но напускной храбрости в нём всегда было больше, чем здравого смысла, так что он подобрался чуть поближе, чтобы изучить лицо мужчины.  
Пришлось признать, что строение черепа на удивление походило на его собственное, так же, как и рот. Вот это необъяснимое сходство он сразу и заметил. Они и курили одинаково, делая запястьем похожее, слегка манерное резкое движение, чтобы стряхнуть лишний пепел.  
Но глаза у них различались. Одного цвета, непримечательные серо-голубые, как и у половины населения страны, но у незнакомца они были словно на ставни закрыты. Точь-в-точь как глаза однорукого старикана, который раньше часто сидел молча в углу папиной пивной. Он побывал на войне, говорили люди, и это читается в его глазах. Незнакомец смотрел с тем же выражением.  
– Ты слегка на меня смахиваешь, – согласился Джон. – Хотя будешь изрядно постарше.  
Мужчина засмеялся.  
– На двадцать лет, день в день, – сказал он. – Случается такая хрень, когда по измерениям прыгаешь. Скажу тебе, удивился я изрядно, когда заглянул в газету и понял, что очутился в семьдесят девятом.  
– Ага, то есть ты сюда попал из параллельного измерения, как в какой-нибудь блядской серии «Стар-Трека»? – с ясно слышимым недоверием вопросил Джон. – И ты ждёшь, что я, бля, поверю?  
Мужчина пожал плечами:  
– Это уж ты сам решай. Всё, что мог, я уже сказал. Моя вселенная не такая, как твоя, так что воспоминания у нас не совпадают. Я надеялся, что найду кого-то чуть постарше, того, кто, может, умеет немного колдовать. Видеть себя столь юным жутковато. Я и не помнил, что был таким твинком.  
– Твинком? – судя по тому, как он это произнёс, это было что-то оскорбительное.  
– А, не волнуйся, в этой стране термин в моду не войдёт ещё лет десять.  
Джон подумал, а не врезать ли ему чисто из принципа, и решил, что не стоит. Он мог постоять за себя в драке, но стоило представить, как Чес будет осуждающе смотреть на него за то, что он ввязался в драку с первым встречным – даже таким чокнутым, – и драться расхотелось.  
– Окей, допустим, тебе верю. Допустим, ты и правда я из параллельной вселенной. Что тебе вообще нужно?  
Мужчина ухмыльнулся:  
– Давай посмотрим, я – это ты, только старше и куда циничнее, а ты – это я, но в расцвете сил (и поверь мне, дальше будет только хуже), и на тебе нет ничего, кроме кожаных штанов. Как по-твоему, что мне нужно?  
Тут и думать не приходилось.  
– Ты пришёл из другого измерения, чтобы меня трахнуть. Серьёзно? Больше не нашёл, с чем подкатить?  
– Я это ты, родной, не думай, что я не знаю, как легко тебя уломать. Но если хочешь, чтобы тебя немножко поубеждали… – он уронил только наполовину скуренный бычок и шагнул вперёд. Джон расправил плечи и не сдвинулся с места, решив, что не даст себя запугать. – Я в курсе каждого из фетишей, которые у тебя есть, и некоторых из тех, до которых ты ещё не дошел. Я в курсе всех тайных местечек на твоём теле, безнадежно жаждущих прикосновений. Я в курсе всех больных фантазий, когда-либо всплывавших в твоём маленьком беспокойном мозгу, и готов все их воплотить. Плюс сосу я как блядский чемпион.  
Джон, не удержавшись, фыркнул от того, насколько обыденным тоном незнакомец произнёс последнюю фразу.  
– Что, не очень-то у тебя с самолюбием?  
Мужчина криво улыбнулся, и это была его собственная, блядь, улыбка, его улыбка на чужом лице, и выглядела она охуеть как жутко. Он что, правда похож на серийного убийцу, когда улыбается?  
– Приятель, я – это ты. Тебе отлично известно, как именно у меня с самолюбием.  
Считай, одна напускная храбрость и хвастовство, подумал Джон, но вслух этого говорить не стал. Хотя, похоже, незнакомец всё прочёл у него по лицу.  
– Ладно, логично, у меня, наверное, получше с самолюбием, чем у тебя. Господи, я и забыл, сколько во мне было неуверенности.  
Джон вскинулся, и незнакомец со смехом заметил:  
– Нечего обижаться, мы из этого вырастем. Прибавь где-то, м-м, лет шесть и визит в Преисподнюю, и из тебя получится самый высокомерный ублюдок на всем белом свете. – Он обдумал, что сказал. – А может, и нет. Ты какой-нибудь магией владеешь, пацан?  
Джон уставился на него, думая, что вот вроде кажется мужик нормальным, ну, более-менее, а потом вдруг начинает нести такую херню.  
– Магии не существует, приятель.  
Незнакомец ухмыльнулся:  
– Правда? Тогда как я здесь оказался?  
От того, чтобы придумывать ответ на этот образец круговой логики, Джона спасло появление Чеса с Беано, на пару тащивших чёрные коробки с установкой Беано. Джон, завидев их, вздохнул с облегчением.  
– Не сиди там и не тупи, – позвал Чес. – Помоги лучше, бля, лентяй хренов.  
Джон затянулся последний раз и выскользнул наружу, чтобы помочь. Теперь их с незнакомцем разделяли только дюймы, а тот и не думал отодвигаться. Вблизи от него пахло как от пепельницы и ещё чем-то травяным, что Джону показалось похожим на благовония. Ну, разумеется, чувак, который утверждал, что он – его будущее, оказался грёбаным хиппи, как же иначе.  
Мужчина негромко рассмеялся.  
– Я и забыл, как раньше укладывал волосы. Ну, могло быть хуже, что тут скажешь. В восьмидесятые я некоторое время носил маллет. Так точно лучше смотрится.  
– Отъебись, – послал Джон. Он понятия не имел, о чём толкует сумасшедший ублюдок, но практически не сомневался, что это очередное оскорбление. – Если уж никуда уходить не собираешься, хоть пользу принеси, а?  
– Справедливо, – пожав плечами, ответил незнакомец и неторопливо направился в сторону с любопытством наблюдавших за ним Чеса с Беано. – Ну дай сюда коробку, Чеззи.  
– Я тебя знаю? – спросил Чес, передавая ему большой барабан.  
– Узнаешь, – сказал незнакомец, а потом поправился: – Может, узнаешь. Через несколько лет. Всё зависит от Ньюкасла. Вы, ребят, в Ньюкасле играли когда-нибудь?  
– Пока нет, – с подозрением произнёс Беано. Ему не нравилось, когда трогали его установку, что было просто, бля, нелепо, учитывая, как он сам с ней обращался. – А тебе что до того?  
– Всё и ничего, – загадочно сказал мужчина. Он Джона начинал серьёзно бесить. – Я бы посоветовал держаться подальше от этого места. Грёбаная дыра.  
Чес огляделся:  
– Мы в блядском Мосс-Сайде, приятель, думаю, Ньюкасл мы как-нибудь выдержим, но всё равно спасибо.  
Незнакомец пожал плечами:  
– Как хотите, это был всего лишь дружеский совет. Вам это в фургон забросить, ага?  
Он поднял барабан, словно тот ничего не весил, хотя не производил впечатление такого уж силача.  
Чес кивнул:  
– Просто сунь это назад.  
– Только осторожно, – вставил Беано. – Повредишь – сам, блядь, оплатишь.  
– Ты за кого меня принимаешь? – похоже, оскорбился незнакомец. – Я инструменты двигал, ещё когда сам пацаном был, так что знаю, что делаю.  
– Музыкант, что ли? – спросил Чес.  
Незнакомец рассмеялся:  
– Раньше думал, что да, – сказал он. – Типа виртуоз на трёх аккордах. Когда был помладше, некоторое время был вокалистом в одной группе.  
– Хорошая группа?  
– Полное дерьмо, – жизнерадостно ответил незнакомец. – Но пока существовала, было круто и весело, ну и секс перепадал регулярно, в чём, собственно, и был весь смысл.  
– Ты, чувак, мне по душе, – со смешком заметил Беано. – Может, дашь нашему Джонни пару полезных советов? Ему никакая помощь не помешает. Видел бы ты, с какой курицей он ушёл на прошлой неделе.  
– У тебя с этим, можно подумать, лучше, – сказал Джон. – И вообще это был парень.  
Беано уставился на него:  
– Да ты шутишь. В платье?  
– Тебя это, возможно, шокирует, Беано, но некоторые парни реально носят платья.  
– Так ты теперь трансух поёбываешь. Настолько низко пал?  
– А ну хватит, – спокойно сказал незнакомец, не дав Джону вмешаться. – Мы только познакомились, жаль будет бить тебе морду за то, что ты козёл-гомофоб.  
– Он не гомофоб, – сказал Чес, заталкивая один из малых барабанов в заднюю часть фургона рядом с Джоном. – Просто идиот.  
– Помню, – тихо откликнулся незнакомец. Он пялился на Чеса, словно увидел привидение или ангела. Словно Чес был самым прекрасным, что он когда-либо видел. Чёрт, Джон понадеялся, что он сам при виде Чеса выглядит как-нибудь получше. Не как придурок, влюблённый по уши.  
Они молча догрузили оставшееся, пока Джон сидел, почти касаясь ступнями бетонного покрытия, и смотрел на них.  
– Мы собираемся назад, выпить, – произнёс Чес, когда они закончили. – Ты с нами, Джон?  
Это был неплохой путь отступления, повод ускользнуть, Чес в этом плане был просто пиздец как гениален, но Джон в ответ только помотал головой. К этому моменту он уже был практически уверен, что незнакомец его ничем не пырнёт, и заинтригован. В паб можно было сбежать и позже.  
– Я тут посижу ещё чуть подольше, – сказал он, вынимая очередную сигарету.  
Чес пожал плечами:  
– Как хочешь. – Он повернулся к незнакомцу: – Спасибо за помощь, приятель. – Они сейчас стояли рядом, достаточно близко, чтобы Чес мог ясно рассмотреть чужое лицо, и глаза у него расширились. – Эй, да ты здорово смахиваешь на Джона. Родич, что ли?  
– Да просто случайное сходство, – ответил незнакомец. – Ну или его папа загостился в Лондоне много лет назад.  
Чес рассмеялся, как явно и предполагалось, а потом они с Беано повернулись и потопали обратно в клуб.  
– Как мы можем быть одним и тем же человеком, если ты из Лондона? – торжествующе вопросил Джон.  
– Я не оттуда, – сказал незнакомец, прикуривая ещё сигарету и протягивая зажигалку Джону. – Переехал туда в восемнадцать, как и ты. Любопытства ради, какая у Чеса была мамаша в этой вселенной?  
– Квини? – удивлённо уточнил Джон. – Нормальная была. Орала, случалось. Был у неё грёбаный мерзкий попугай, который обкладывал всех, кто рядом проходил. Мы с Чесом его в итоге траванули. Квини была, бля, безутешна.  
Незнакомец рассмеялся:  
– Я и подумал, что он выглядит счастливее, чем мой Чес. Ну надо же, Квини, которая не была исчадием ада. И, полагаю, ты ещё и не убивал никого.  
Он произнёс это скорее как утверждение, но Джон всё равно замотал головой.  
– Какого хрена, приятель? Конечно же, нет. Что вообще за дебильные вопросы?  
– Разумные, учитывая обстоятельства, – ответил незнакомец, не тронутый его реакцией. – Я просто пытался понять, где именно разошлись наши жизни. Ты под какую песню девственности лишился ?  
– «Венера в мехах», – сказал Джон, потому что этим гордился. Немногим доставалась песня, которой не пришлось бы стыдиться.  
Мужчина с одобрением кивнул:  
– Рад видеть, что вкус у тебя всё ещё отличный. Саундтрека предложить не могу, но обещаю быть получше, чем Дженни Томпсон. И не расплачусь, если потом ты скажешь, что больше не хочешь меня видеть.  
Джон залился краской.  
– Откуда ты это знаешь? – вопросил он. Он никому никогда не рассказывал, слишком стыдно было за то, как хреново себя повёл.  
– Сказал же, я это ты плюс-минус через двадцать лет. Ну так мы трахаться будем, или что?  
– Если я – это ты, почему ты хочешь меня трахнуть? – с подозрением осведомился Джон.  
Мужчина рассмеялся:  
– А ты мне хочешь сказать, себя бы не трахнул, представься хоть малейшая возможность? Единственная причина, по которой ты до сих пор на меня не набросился, это то, что ты мне всё ещё не веришь. Ещё для меня это будет частью магического ритуала, но если честно, он тут так, бонусом.  
– И опять ты про магию. Ты же в курсе, что это просто фокусы, да?  
Мужчина засмеялся, и в уголке рта у него затряслась сигарета.  
– Правда?  
Он поднял руку, сжал кулак, и внезапно его рука оказалась объята пламенем, горячим почти до белизны. Джон отшатнулся, чтобы не обжечься. Он чувствовал жар оттуда, где сидел, но, судя по виду незнакомца, больно ему не было. Пламя ужасно смердело – тухлыми яйцами, жирным угольным дымом, но не запахом паленого мяса.  
Мужчина выпрямил пальцы, и огонь погас так же быстро, как зажёгся, перед глазами какое-то время плыли цветные пятна, но на теле незнакомца не осталось и следа.  
– Подлинное адское пламя, – сказал тот. – Получается хороший трюк для вечеринок. Ещё полезно в хозяйстве, когда в зажигалке кончается бензин.  
У Джона отвисла челюсть:  
– Но твоя рука…  
– А, не обжечься довольно просто, когда знаешь, в чём фокус, – отмахнувшись, сказал незнакомец. – Ну теперь-то ты мне веришь?  
– Может, про магию. Может. Не про то, что ты – это я.  
Мужчина пожал плечами:  
– И так сойдёт. Тебе не надо верить, чтобы со мной потрахаться. – Он махнул рукой с зажатой в ней сигаретой. – Слушай, я понимаю, что не попадаю под твой обычный типаж, поскольку детство у тебя, похоже, обошлось практически без травм, но я довольно не страшный на вид, и тут никого другого, кто бы тебе предлагал, почему бы и нет? По меньшей мере, ты можешь чему-то научиться.  
Джон поразмыслил над предложением. Он всё ещё не верил, что человек перед ним – он сам, но выглядел незнакомец привлекательно, а поход в паб, чтобы склеить девчонку, казался лишними усилиями. Он пожал плечами:  
– Почему бы нет.  
– Ну наконец-то, – с усмешкой произнёс незнакомец, затем выбросил бычок, втоптал его в грязь мыском ботинка и подступил ближе, чтобы притянуть к себе и поцеловать.  
У него был привкус сигаретного пепла и дешёвого виски – того сочетания, которое всегда Джону нравилось. Целовался он так, словно, блять, они созданы были для для друга – напористо, но не слишком, влажно, но не слюняво. Когда его зубы ненароком царапнули нижнюю губу, с губ сорвался стон.  
– Если я так целуюсь, – пробормотал Джон, оторвавшись от поцелуя, – то неудивительно, что девчонки передо мной будут штабелями укладываются.  
Незнакомец рассмеялся:  
– Ты ещё ничего, считай, не видел, парень. – Он с любопытством посмотрел на Джона. – Ну, кажется, это ответ на вопрос. Судя по всему, фетиш на папочек у меня свой собственный.  
Джон сморщил нос.  
– На папочек? – с весельем и ужасом одновременно спросил он.  
– Мое детство было совсем другим, – пожав плечами, сказал незнакомец. – Ты, наверное, ещё и игры с огнём не любишь?  
– В смысле, когда ты по приколу даёшь себя обжечь? – уточнил Джон. – Нет, я же не какой-то псих.  
Незнакомец пожал плечами:  
– Поверь мне, это ещё не худшее, на что я шёл во имя оргазмов. А теперь я немножко поугадываю. Просто скажи, если сделаю что-то, что тебе не по вкусу.  
Он придвинулся, чтобы поцеловать ещё раз – глубже, контролируя процесс сильнее, чем раньше, и Джон, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что ему это нравится. Обычно он не позволял никому указывать, но сейчас невольно всхлипнул, когда незнакомец больно прикусил ему губу, наказывая за попытку перехватить инициативу.  
Незнакомец прервал поцелуй, чтобы поцеловать его в челюсть, спуститься к горлу, лизнуть шею, а потом вонзить в неё зубы – резко, неумолимо, до боли. Это было так охуенно, что Джон не мог не податься вперёд, вжимаясь в бедро незнакомца. Бля, он и не знал, что боль бывает такая – когда нервные окончания вспыхивают, как от удовольствия, дыхание сбивается, и ты только и делаешь, что запрокидываешь голову назад, без слов прося о продолжении.  
Мужчина отстранился, проведя большим пальцем по синяку, и Джона пробрала дрожь.  
– Приятно знать, что это врождённое, – заметил незнакомец. – Всегда опасался, что детская травма. Как насчёт смены обстановки? Я бы предпочёл не отсасывать тебе прямо здесь, если ты не против. С возрастом начинаешь ценить всякие мелочи, вроде того, когда тебе в колени не впивается гравий.  
– Тебе прямо не терпится взять у меня в рот, – сказал Джон, перебираясь через установку к пустому месту за сиденьями. – Разве у нас не должны быть одинаковые пристрастия? – Он сам не возражал против того, чтобы делать минет, но тот точно не входил в список вещей, которые он любил в постели больше всего. Присунуть кому-то было куда приятней.  
Незнакомец ухмыльнулся:  
– Я так понимаю, с Джорди Сидом ты никогда не трахался.  
– Наркоша с татухами, живёт ниже по улице? – переспросил Джон, морща нос. – Никогда не отчаивался настолько.  
(И головой думать никогда не забывал. Сид раньше выпивал в компании папы, а язык у мужика был без костей, хуже, чем у прачки).  
– Он проявлял ко мне хоть какую доброту за два года ебли, только когда я ему отсасывал, – признался мужчина, позволяя толкнуть себя спиной вниз на грязный ковёр. – По-моему, он меня выдрессировал.  
– Господи, – пробормотал Джон, расстёгивая на нём рубашку. – У тебя здоровые фетиши вообще есть?  
– Не-а. Хотя… а, нет, этот у меня благодаря Саргон. Нет, ничего хорошего, – он усмехнулся, криво и мрачно, и это всем и ничем напоминало улыбку Джона. – Зато не скучно.  
Джон закончил расстёгивать пуговицы, и мужчина послушно ненадолго приподнялся с пола, давая снять с себя рубашку. Двойник оказался тощим, но жилистым, с видимым рельефом мускулов на животе, прямо зависть брала (сам он был просто тощим).  
И ещё у него ни дюйма кожи без шрамов не было.  
Джон провёл ладонью по его груди, заворожённый и потрясённый непривычным ощущением под пальцами.  
– Люди тебя не очень-то любят, да?  
– Убить меня пытаются часто, – легко согласился незнакомец. – Пока что ни у кого не вышло.  
– Ну, хорошо тебе, наверное, – сказал Джон. Он уже не смотрел на рассеянные по телу старые ножевые ранения или на длинный извилистый шрам, почти деливший грудь незнакомца пополам – такой, наверное, можно получить, попав в аварию. Взгляд Джона приковали к себе маленькие круглые отметинки, покрывавшие плечи и руки. – Это что…  
Тот пожал плечами и сказал только:  
– Моё детство было не таким безоблачным, как твое. Ну, мы продолжать будем, или ты хочешь сидеть и любоваться мной всю ночь?  
Джон покраснел и, пытаясь это скрыть, наклонился и снова поймал чужие губы в поцелуе.  
Двойник перехватил его за талию, с неожиданной силой перевернул их, поменявшись местами, и ухмыльнулся, сидя уже сверху на его бёдрах. Джона пробрало дрожью от этой демонстрации власти (не должно было это заводить, правда-правда, не должно), и прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать, когда незнакомец прижался сильнее, задевая задом его член.  
Мужчина ухмыльнулся, глядя на Джона, насмешливо и самодовольно одновременно.  
– Что, неудобно становится? – со смешком спросил он. Потом провёл пальцем по ноге, поднимаясь к бедру, и негромко напел: – «Сапоги из блестящей кожи»...  
Джон застыл, ни один мускул не мог шевельнуться от потрясения. Он мог объяснить похожую форму черепа, и даже то, сколько мужчина знал о его детстве, но этот голос, то, как ритмично он напевал…  
– Ты и правда я, – прошептал он, не отрывая взгляда.  
Другой Джон усмехнулся, глядя на него:  
– Заметил наконец? Ага, пацан, я и правда ты. Другая версия тебя, но всё равно ты.  
– И ты правда пришёл из другого измерения?  
– И я правда пришёл.  
– И ты правда умеешь творить магию?  
– Ага. А теперь снимай свои дурацкие штаны.  
– Что, у тебя в моём возрасте таких не было? – вопросил Джон, расстёгивая ремень и выпутываясь из обтягивающей кожи. Удалось приспустить до голеней, дальше он дотянуться не смог.  
Другой Джон повернулся и снял с него сапоги, а когда закончил, стянул и штаны.  
– Нет, были. И на мне они тоже смотрелись по-дурацки. Ты хоть в пару к ним шипастый ошейник не носишь. Не самая моя лучшая идея. Ко мне подкатывали такие типы, которые даже меня стремали.  
Джон мысленно пометил себе избавиться от ошейника, купленного в прошлом месяце, который пока не решался надеть.  
– Выходит, я вырасту и стану тобой? – Он как-нибудь обошёлся бы всех этих шрамов, но приятно было знать, что он останется так же хорош собой на вид.  
– Чертовски надеюсь, что нет, – сказал его двойник. – Я бы своей судьбы никому не пожелал. Да и большая часть моей жизни с твоего возраста и следующие двадцать лет вращалась вокруг магии, а ты и блуждающего огонька не наколдуешь. Наверное, с тобой всё будет хорошо.  
– Значит, ты не пришёл предупредить меня о чём-то в моём будущем?  
– Я тебе, что, чёртова Сара Коннор? Не, бери в голову, через пару десятков лет ты поймешь эту отсылку. О чём мне тебя предупреждать? На любителя вызывать демонов ты не похож, а если Шерил провела с тобой ту самую беседу о безопасном сексе, то шансов, что ты когда-нибудь забудешь, нет вообще. Хотя, если подумать: бросай курить.  
– Чего?  
– Рак лёгких. Когда тебе будет ближе к сорока. Смертельный, потому что ты, скорее всего, не сможешь обмануть Иегову, чтобы он тебя излечил. Так что, может, лучше бросить, а?  
Господи. Одно дело всякие антитабачные плакаты и прочее дерьмо, совсем другое – когда будущая версия тебя говорит, что ты сто пудов умрёшь. Может, и правда попробовать бросить.  
– Я над этим подумаю.  
– Умница мальчик. Ну, а теперь лежи и выгляди красиво, а я тебе пока мозги через член высосу, усек?  
Господи, каким самонадеянным он вырастет.  
– А ты попробуй.  
Тем не менее, Джон послушно приподнялся, позволяя стащить трусы. Как ни стыдно было это признавать, у него нехило так стояло, хотя они только немножко поцеловались и поболтали. Но его любовник, похоже, ничего не имел против – обхватил член мозолистой ладонью и уверенно двинул ей несколько раз, ухмыльнувшись, когда от неожиданности Джон сложился, как карманный нож, подаваясь бёдрами к его руке.  
– Полегче, парень, мы ещё даже не начали, – довольно сказал самодовольный ублюдок. Он сменил положение, устроившись между ног, опираясь на локти, а Джон передвинулся, прислонившись к стенке фургона, чтобы дать побольше места.  
Он резко вдохнул, почувствовав, как по члену провели языком, и тут же чужая рука уверенно сжала его прямо у основания, не давая дёрнуться. Двойник провёл ладонью вниз-вверх – поддразнивая, а потом взял в рот головку.  
Джон невольно толкнулся бёдрами вперед – навстречу горячему влажному рту. Ему не раз делали минет (правда, реже, чем он хвастался), но всегда в спешке и редко когда партнер знал, как это делается.  
Его старшая версия определённо знала, как это делается.  
Он не пытался взять слишком глубоко – губы следовали за ладонью, хотя Джон был не в претензии. Ствол держали в плотном обхвате, чужой язык вырисовывал круги вокруг головки, задевая щель, дразня крайнюю плоть. Рука была влажной от слюны и это было настолько потрясно, что пришлось прикусить кулак, чтобы не стонать слишком громко. Его ни разу не арестовывали за непристойное поведение в общественном месте, не хотелось попадаться и теперь.  
Но это было невероятно сложно. Он не привык держать рот на замке, и от того, как скользила по члену влажная ладонь, как иногда нарочно чуть задевали зубы, того, как его старшая версия ухмылялась, блядь, с его членом во рту, и уголки растянутых губ поднимались вверх, придавая лицу самодовольный вид, – от всего этого труднее становилось держать в себе отчаянные всхлипы и стоны.  
Он всё-таки заскулил, громко и жалко, когда его альтер-эго отодвинулось, ухмыляясь так, что Джону захотелось бы ему врезать, если бы тот не продолжал ему дрочить – энергично, быстро, просто идеально.  
– Я впечатлён, что тебе до этого момента вообще удалось держать руки при себе, – с кривоватой улыбочкой произнёс другой Джон, – но со мной тебе не надо быть джентльменом. Ты уже наверняка должен был понять, что резко и быстро – вроде как в нашем стиле. И ещё, хочешь, чтобы я тебе рот кляпом заткнул? Практически уверен, найду тут что-нибудь, что сгодится.  
Это потрясло Джона настолько, что едва не убило настрой.  
– Что? Нет! С чего бы я…  
Его альтер-эго пожало плечами, рука не замедляла движений, так что по-настоящему изобразить возмущение оказалось сложновато.  
– Показалось, что ты вроде от меня этого ждёшь. Ничего страшного, если не хочешь, я просто предложил.  
Джон представил, как старший засовывает ему в рот одну из барабанных палочек Беано, как удила лошади, и велит закусить, или комкает его трусы и впихивает в рот, и никак не спрятать то, как кровь прилила аж до груди, так, что затвердели соски. Господи, он и понятия не имел, какой он на самом деле грёбаный извращенец.  
– Не, пасиб. И так сойдет.  
– Как знаешь, – сказал мужчина и нагнулся, возвращаясь к работе.  
Он слегка подвинул руку на члене, накрыв губами два пальца, которые были сверху, когда снова взял в рот. Так было непривычно – не чувствовать в полной мере прикосновение губ, но Джон отвлёкся, запустив пальцы в грязные светлые волосы и немного потянув.  
Волосы были на удивление мягкими. Джон уже сто лет не дотрагивался до волос без какого-нибудь средства и сейчас потратил несколько секунд, просто завороженно пропуская их между пальцами, прежде чем сжать кулак и дёрнуть.  
Двойник застонал, громко и театрально, и подмигнул ему, поймав взгляд, вот же скотина. Джон усмехнулся сам себе и откинул голову назад, стукнувшись о стенку фургона, сосредоточив внимание на том, что если потянуть прядь волос с достаточной силой, то другой Джон начинает сосать сильнее или быстрее двигать рукой. Ощущение, когда ты контролируешь всё и одновременно почти ничего, пьянило, к нему, казалось, привыкнуть можно очень быстро.  
Он настолько увлекся новыми ощущениями, что не сразу заметил, как другой Джон смещает ладонь, разжав пальцы и обхватывая яйца. Член окатило холодным воздухом у основания, но двойник взял в рот глубже, пока головка не упёрлась в мягкое, влажное, вибрирующее нёбо, и это так заводило, что пришлось зажмуриться и свободной рукой впиться ногтями в ладонь, чтобы не толкнуться вверх. Говорят, девчонки блюют, когда парни так делают, и он точно не хотел испортить себе вечер.  
Ладонь на яйцах нежно гладила и сжимала, и это было довольно мило, но никакой особой реакции не вызывало. А потом два пальца пошли вниз, ненадолго остановились, чтобы резко нажать прямо за мошонкой, и Джон втянул в себя воздух от неожиданных ощущений, а потом они спустились ещё, скользнув между ягодицами и вокруг ануса.  
– Приятель, я не… – начал Джон, но пришлось прерваться, когда двойник выпустил его член изо рта и начал дрочить так быстро, что дух вышибло.  
– Ты никогда не трахался с Сидом, значит, – задумчивым тоном сказало его альтер-эго. – А с пташкой по имени Анна-Мария не знаком?  
– Звучит как певица кантри, – выдавил из себя Джон, и то, что он задыхается, было видно гораздо более явно, чем ему хотелось.  
Альтер-эго рассмеялось:  
– Ага. Но раз ты никогда не встречал моих лучших наставников, значит, мой долг тебя кое-чему научить.  
А потом в заднице оказался палец.  
Он не знал, как это произошло, вот только что двойник дразнил его, гладя по краю дырки, и от этого одновременно было сладко и страшно, а потом вдруг длинный тонкий палец оказался внутри, и ощущение было, что он заполнил всё, что он там был совершенно не к месту.  
Джон попытался отползти, но было некуда, поэтому тело среагировало единственным доступным способом: болезненно сжавшись в ответ на вторжение.  
Но двойник лишь усмехнулся, левой рукой быстро и уверенно дроча член, и изогнул палец, и перед глазами Джона словно свет вспыхнул, а всё тело свело судорогой неожиданного удовольствия.  
– Бля, бля, бля, – заладил он, пытаясь вдохнуть. – Что…  
– Джон Константин, познакомься со своей простатой, – сказал старший, и голос у него прямо-таки сочился самодовольством, какого Джону ещё слышать не приходилось. – Знаешь, я вообще думал, что из этого положения её найти будет сложней. Но пора признать, насколько я хорош.  
– Заткнись, – прорычал Джон. – И повтори.  
– А, да я могу ещё лучше, – произнёс двойник и снова нагнулся, забирая в рот член.  
После этого всё смешалось, сосредоточилось на ощущениях, выбивающих из головы всякие мысли, двойник трахал его сперва одним, потом двумя смоченными слюной пальцами, его рот на члене был горячим, влажным и просто идеальным, и, Господи, Джон был едва в состоянии дышать, не то что думать. Он только и смог, что вцепиться ему в волосы и держаться за них, пока всё не закончится.  
Оргазм случился неожиданно: ощущения были слишком странными и непривычными, чтобы предугадать заранее. Вдруг тело свело, и Джон вдруг практически сложился пополам, чуть не вырвав двойнику клок волос, когда его вынесло волной сногсшибательного удовольствия.  
В конце концов, его начало отпускать. Другой Джон, видно, это понял, потому что отстранился и осторожно вытащил пальцы из его задницы, обтерев их об грязный ковёр. Джон привалился к стенке, чувствуя, что у него не осталось сил, а в теле – костей, и едва удерживаясь на грани сознания. Это было не то странное парящее чувство, которое он иногда испытывал после секса, но всё равно было охуеть как хорошо, и несколько минут он наслаждался остаточным удовольствием, пока его не прервали громким покашливанием.  
– Я знаю, что сказал, можешь не волноваться на тему того, чтобы быть джентльменом, – сухо произнесла его старшая версия, – но я не имел в виду, что ты можешь меня вот так вот оставить.  
Джон приоткрыл один глаз.  
– Мне слишком хорошо, я не способен ни на что, кроме как отдрочить, – сказал он, и в ответ двойник засмеялся и с придыханием застонал.  
Джон заставил себя открыть второй глаз и увидел, как его альтер-эго высвободило из брюк член и сжало ладонь. У него стояло, как у коня, член сочился смазкой, и Джону даже хотелось попробовать её на вкус.  
– Про отдрочить идея… а-ааах… нормальная, – простонал двойник, потирая пальцем головку.  
Джон подался вперёд, чуть не приземлившись на колени старшего, и крепко взял его за член. Потребовалась пара попыток, чтобы найти положение, в котором запястье бы не отваливалось, а потом он начал двигать рукой, энергично и быстро, ровно так, как нравилось ему самому.  
– Вот так, да, давай, – простонал двойник, и Джон ухмыльнулся и поймал его губы в небрежном поцелуе.  
Всё закончилось быстро, хватило двенадцати уверенных движений, чтобы член в его руке дёрнулся, залив ладонь горячей мокрой спущёнкой. Джон вытер руку об ковёр и об одну из рубашек Беано, которую нашёл заткнутой под сиденье.  
– У-уффф, просто то, что было нужно, – со стоном сказал двойник, расслабленно прислоняясь к стенке фургона напротив Джона.  
– Ты получил то, что нужно было для магии? – с любопытством спросил тот. Он так до конца и не понял, нёс ли чувак пургу про магический ритуал или нет, но всё остальное, что он сказал, оказалось правдой, можно было допустить, что и тут он не врёт.  
– Ага, – ухмыляясь, сказал мужчина. – Жизненная энергия добыта.  
– Жизненная энергия? В смысле, моя малафейка, что ли? Твоему волшебному заклинанию нужна была моя малафейка?  
– В целом, да. Кровь бы тоже подошла, ну или я просто мог взять энергию напрямую у тебя из души, но такой вариант казался веселее. Понравилось?  
Джон пожал плечами, зная, что снова краснеет, и себя за это ненавидя:  
– Неплохо так.  
– «Неплохо», охуеть теперь просто. Я лучший, с кем ты когда-либо спал, и ты это знаешь.  
– Ну конечно, как скажешь, старик.  
Двойник рассмеялся и начал подниматься на ноги.  
– Не умничай, пацан, ты на своё будущее смотришь. Ну, типа того.  
Он начал перелезать через одну из коробок с установкой Беано, направляясь к выходу.  
– Погоди, – позвал Джон, внезапно понимая, что момент заканчивается, и больше такого шанса у него не будет. – Тебе точно нечего мне посоветовать?  
Старший остановился за несколько дюймов от двери, размышляя.  
– Бросай курить, – наконец произнёс он. – И, блядь, держись подальше от Ньюкасла.  
А потом он исчез, выпрыгнув из фургона, держа в одной руки плащ и рубашку, и растворился в темноте прежде, чем Джон успел подползти следом.  
Он оставил галстук, и когда Джон натянул обратно штаны, кое-как подтеревшись сперва трусами, то засунул этот галстук в карман. Может, однажды ещё пригодится.


End file.
